


Break And Enter（Chinese Ver）

by Rowan145, SilentPaws



Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan145/pseuds/Rowan145, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentPaws/pseuds/SilentPaws
Summary: 在一次行动中赛琳娜因为一时冲动闯进哥谭的一间公寓后，她被捕了。





	Break And Enter（Chinese Ver）

**Author's Note:**

> Not authorized Chinese version  
> 无授权翻译  
> 我承诺不将此篇用于任何商业用途  
> 侵删
> 
> Thanks to SilentPaws for this excellent work!

门被卡住了，发出了轻微的震动，她终于用力把门打开了。长毛绒地毯挡住了她的脚步，她的每一步都很谨慎。在一个遥远的房  间里，电视播放着广告，从地板到天花板的镜子里发出回音，分散了人们的注意力。

她深吸一口气，集中思想，专注于手头的工作，扫视内部，寻找生命的迹象。一个也没有。好吧。她让自己笑了笑，总算有什么事情做对了，好吧，反正是今天晚上。外面的霓虹灯忽隐忽现，忽隐忽现，哥谭市的影子忽明忽暗，橙色和绿色炫目地照亮了薄纱窗帘。

“你在吗?”

这一次，她选择不理睬他，只是简单地按了一下她的耳塞，示意她在听。现在，她需要所有的技能，在不引起钟摆笔筒或其他类似安全装置注意的情况下，溜进私人房间。尽管收到了来自Eiko的神秘信息的警告，她还是决心弄清楚到底是什么东西被如此安全地锁了起来。

几分钟过去了，她在连成一片的房间里踱来踱去，广告变成了深夜喜剧，又变成了广告。她的反应有多快并不是问题，倒在地毯上的液体才是她骂脏话的原因。

失望之下，她低头瞥了一眼水晶威士忌酒杯，希望能再斟满，但条件反射般地把它放回了原来的位置。地毯上有两个湿点弄脏了它，尽管空气干燥，但湿漉漉的，闪闪发光。

静音充满了她的耳朵，然后是一瞬间的白噪音，然后什么都没有。三次轻拍她的耳朵，没有反应，另外三次也没有。该死的。

她所有的感觉都变得敏锐起来，当一只企鹅摇摇摆摆地穿过一扇敞开的门时，一个模糊的脚步声泄露了秘密。肾上腺素在她体内流动，每种本能都在奔跑，然而，紧张的是她的肌肉。她偷偷地寻找藏身之处，三步之后，一个深深的影子遮住了她。

她一边等着，一边迈着低沉的步子，接着是一阵轻柔的笑声。女性，逗乐。她以前从没听过的声音。

柔和而抒情的声音在空中飘荡。“听着，我知道你在这里，我不想把企鹅放在你身上。没有恶意。当然，想藏就藏，但是…你不想玩吗?”

现在她很感兴趣。除了威土忌，他们怎么可能知道?

她还没来得及回答，在半明半暗的灯光下，一个低低的声音响起来，两扇门突然关上了，房间顿时变得非常安静。她静得能听见另一个女人的呼吸。她本能地抓住自己的手，另一个女人一动不动地等了两分钟。

然后她别无选择，只能呼气。

“所以，我们有了它。”弗林特的声音。“藏在阴影里对你没有好处。”

她叹了口气，走进霓虹灯下，家具把她包围了起来。“那现在呢?”

过了一会儿，他们对视着，在半明半暗的光线中，另一个女人显得严厉而疲惫，甚至连枪也不连续地指着她。“我不知道是谁给你安排了这份工作，但我想你会想在我和你谈完之后和他们好好谈谈的。”

她不知道这是怎么回事，所有的俏皮话都消失了，因为枪指着她，  让她在黑暗中走到一个半长半长的地方。五步之后，她坐了下来即使穿着黑衣服，她的手也清晰可见。

另一个女人站在她面前，犹豫不决。“你知道吗，你的名声会让你吃亏的，我真没想到你会这么粗心大意。”

心跳很快地过去了，她又一次努力使自己镇定下来。“你知道他们怎么说的，好奇心害死猫。”

现在另一个女人笑了，这次她是认真的。“我很清楚你想找出我藏着的任何肮脏的东西，但是…”她又一次挥舞着枪。“浪费这个机会太可惜了。”

好奇心确实战胜了她。“什么机会?”

她向前迈了一步，女人走进了自己的私人空间，走进了霓虹灯下。“我亲爱的赛琳娜，不管你穿什么服装，我对这个城市的一切都了如指掌。”她看着赛琳娜扭动着身子。“你以为我不知道你和…布鲁斯?”

有很长一段时间，赛琳娜觉得自己就像一只被顶级捕食者监视的小鸟，那是一只比她狡猾得多的猫。

几秒钟过去了，她绞尽脑汁想知道是谁把那块小金块弄洒了。“布鲁斯?”

又是一声枪响，又是一声脚步声，那女人就直挺挺地站在她的头顶上，四散开来的昂贵香水的香味充满了她的全身。那女人把枪从脸颊上划了下来，子弹几乎没有松动。“是的，布鲁斯，已经有一段时间了，但我相信他非常希望能重新认识你。”

有趣的是，赛琳娜没有想要跑的冲动。她也不打架。这变得有趣了。那个女人把她捆在车子上，把自己压在里面，麝香和香水混在一起。“是的，布鲁斯。他所有的，所有的，都将属于我。”

她应该跑，必须跑，可是...

那女人慢慢地、从容不迫地把枪放在桌上。“我不需要那个，不是吗?”

时间一分一秒地过去了，赛琳娜了解了这个女人的一切。美丽、精致的服装，丰富而不失品位，发型和化妆要恰到好处，香水的味道，吸引她。皮肤清爽，古铜色。

当一切都安排妥当时，一列货运列车的感情在她身上疾驰而过。“塔利亚。”

“布鲁斯可没有把我藏起来。”她的声音很小

赛琳娜还没来得及回答，塔利亚就给了她一个温柔而性感的吻，久久不去。回应，没有意识到的回应，吸引，弓起的背，没有枪指着她的头。

手指舞动的瞬间，面具被掀开。没有躲藏在霓虹灯下，无声的低语而不在乎秘密。在红绿相间的房间里，塔利亚用偷来的吻吻了一下，然后伸出一只手，作为回报，就像在灯光的诱惑中警报器在召唤。

最后，赛琳娜发现自己的声音变得清晰起来。“这是复仇，还是你真的想要我?”

作为回答，塔里亚慢慢地拉开衣服的拉链，“两者都是。”

从那时到现在，她的眼睛一直在盯着她，赛琳娜催促她撤退，然而同意就是一切，同意就是一切。“如果我对任何事情说不，你会尊重吗?”

开襟衬衫上飘浮着变幻的色彩。“是的。我不会强奸你的，我不做那种事。”

在内心深处， 赛琳娜真的相信了她。也许这是一种警告，不要被一个声名在外的女人所迷惑。赛琳娜想也没想就把她拉了进来，越拉越近，紧紧地贴在地板。

亲吻在塔利亚的脖颈上点点落下，一声呻吟溢了出来，接着又是一声。如果这是报复性的性爱，那她一定会给她一个致命的选择。双手托起柔软的乳房，包裹在奢华的内衣里，几秒钟后松开，手指轻轻挤压乳头。现在呻吟声轻松地发岀来了，深深的渴望在毎一次乳头肿胀的捏捏、爱抚和吮吸中轻轻拍打着。亲吻着柔软的肌肤，温柔地爱抚着健美的腹部，欲望在松弛。

“我可以继续吗?”

塔利亚歪着头，微微一笑，点点头。

裙子褪下，臀部扭动着，麝香升起，令人陶醉。这时，塔利亚站了起来，活跃而强势地跨在赛琳娜的腿上。她一只手挽着另一只手，有节奏地绕着大腿和肚子打转，她申吟着，她急切地亲吻着对方。一股水流在他们之间流动，每一击、每一口都在激起种只有复仇才能产生的激情。情欲找到了归宿，手指沿着裤缝移动，湿漉漉的，呼唤着，欲望之巅。

“你不介意吧?”

他们一起笑了，两人都点了点头。赛琳娜笑着说:“这不是我的第一次…你知道。”塔利亚咬了咬嘴唇，小声地说：“我也不是第一次。”

同意就是一切，手指在柔软的边缘移动，弯曲的手指和拇指分开，直到塔利亚突然吸了一口气，告诉赛琳娜她找到了那个地方。慢慢地，哦，慢得如此折磨人，圆圈把房间拉得那么慢，食指跳着舞，那么亲密，所有的战斗或逃跑的念头都消失在霓虹灯的光芒中。

塔利亚的眼神渐渐呆滞了，就像被锁住的亲吻，让位给弓背，让位给无声的...一波波海浪在她的海岸上翻滚。

以及另一波...

现在，它就像一声隆隆的高潮的雷声，从墙壁上弹开，在他们之间，在那一刻，复仇逃到了最远的角落。

平静下来后，赛琳娜低头看了看那个赤裸的女人，她蜷缩在她怀里，颤抖着，浑身都是吻痕。桌子上的枪也静静地躺着，一切很诱人。然而，尽管塔利亚想要报复，赛琳娜也不得不承认她玩得很开心。也许有点太过分了，但这是她和她的良心是明天早上要解决的问题。  
***  
脑内小剧场  
＊事后烟  
当一切都结束后，塔利亚捡起地上散落的衣物，她掏出一只女士香烟，点燃，烟味在空气中弥漫。赛琳娜懒懒地起身，赤身裸体，她走到塔利亚面前，纤细的手指夺过香烟，猛吸一口，冲塔利亚吐出眼圈，烟雾弥漫令塔利亚看不清周围的环境，唯一清晰的是赛琳娜慵懒的、如猫一般的眼神。

＊女士们的午夜话题  
对于赛琳娜和塔利亚来说，她们聚在一块能聊的话题不多，男人便是其中之一。  
塔利亚（同情爱怜地）：亲爱的，从昨天晚上你的表现来看，这些年布鲁斯长进不多。  
赛琳娜：（毫不维护布鲁斯地）没错，你的床技比他好多了。  
于是两人聊着聊着便是对布鲁斯床上功夫的吐槽。  
塔利亚：（皱眉）体力不够。  
赛琳娜：（嫌弃）花样不多。  
布鲁斯·一夜十一次·昵称DD·花花公子·哥谭宝贝·蝙蝠侠·韦恩：（白人问号脸）Seriously?

＊如果夜巡中的布鲁斯和达米安意外看到塔猫...  
布鲁斯：（稍显尴尬地捂住达米安的眼睛）达米安，这不是你应该看的。  
达米安：（毫无尴尬、满不在乎地）凯尔又不是第一个（跟我妈419）。（注：杰森在漫画里和塔利亚睡过）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
